1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a novel book which has thick, soft leaves and to its method of manufacture. More specifically, the invention relates to a child's picture book having its covers and leaves made of foam plastic or rubber covered with cloth or other material to its process of construction and to the continuous web from which it is preferably constructed. The book is both a learning device and a cuddly, pillow-like toy for very young children.
2. Description of the prior art
Two patents to Friederich Schneider (U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,296 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,395) disclose a kind of picture book for children which comprises a series or web of interconnected, foamed plastic or rubber sections which the patentee refers to as pages. There is no spine or binding in the book described in the Schneider patents and, therefore, the interconnected sections or pages either lay out flat or are folded back and forth on top of each other. In short, the Schneider article is not a book in the usual sense of the word.